rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Mora
General Name: Isabella Mora Nicknames: Bella Age: 500+ D.O.B: October 1st Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: N/A Marital Status: Widow Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 60kg Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Fair/White Body type: Hour Glass Isabella is just above average height, and was relatively tall for her time. As is beneficial to one like her, she’s a rather attractive woman, with fair skin and a curved figure. She has long black hair and black, dull eyes, and generally wears long black clothing to match. That clothing can vary from a revealing dress to a long dark coat, but the general rule with Isabella is that it’s black. Since she doesn’t really have any understanding of what colour is anymore, it just makes more sense to dress for the conditions. If she’s in blends in with wherever she is, then she’s far harder to notice in Hueco Mundo or at Night. Her mask is a strip of bone that runs down along her left cheek bone, however Isabella kept the mask of her former 'husband'. As such, she will often wear it, fitting it over her current mask fragment. She does so to hide her eyes, so people won’t immediately notice she’s blind and try to take advantage of that. The mask itself is similar to one’s created in Japan to represent demons and has two horns protruding from it’s forehead. Her Hollow hole runs through where her heart would normally be and is rather small in diameter. She prefers to hide it under clothing whenever she can, but isn’t so scared of having it shown that she wouldn’t ever reveal her chest. The girl has fangs where her canines should be, with changes in her teeth structure to accommodate for them. On her thigh, she had a tatto of the number two to signify her order of joining the Troupe. It's often shown through cuts in her dress up the leg, as seen above. Personality Isabella Mora used to be an extremely kind girl. At least whilst alive. Although that’s not to say all of her personality was lost upon hollowfication. In fact, Isabella stayed very much the same to her human self once regaining her 'sanity'. The biggest change however, was how she viewed morality. Everything… shifted. As light became dark, so too did right and wrong, just and evil. She still does her best to act in a good and kind manner, just that those things tend to mean the opposite to her, than they do to ‘normal’ people. That being said, she’s usually not purposely cruel to people. Where she can, she’ll try to make friends in her own way. Her way of showing affection may differ, but she’s still as friendly as she was when human, and still as attentive to people’s feelings. If someone can put up with her thinking that stabbing someone is a good way to say hello, or that killing orphans is a kindness, then they’d find her to be as loyal and trustworthy as the best of them. She's incredibly excitable, innocent, and childish a lot of the time. More so than any woman of over five hundred has any right to be. She sees her black world as a beautiful and magical place, where everyone can spark both interest and wonder. Normally brutal events or disasters she relishes. A trait which makes living somewhere like Hueco Mundo a far less dull experience. Most of the time Isabella is rather carefree, content to travel about Hueco Mundo and the Human Realm, doing ‘good’ and performing wherever she can. She doesn’t like how others tend to treat her when they learn she’s blind, and so will wear the broken off portion of her former husband's mask over her face to hide her glass eyes. Her spiritual senses and hearing are adept enough that she can function fairly normally without sight, and someone would need to ask her about the specific detail of something before they caught on. In most cases at least. History } Powers and Abilities Echolocation: Isabella can emit a high pitched frequency (above what humans can hear) and discern what her environment is like. Sonido: She’s able to use it quite proficiently, although prefers to use it only over short distances and at a relatively low speed. If she moves too quickly, then she’s unable to use echolocation to map out the area, and she becomes truly blind. Res Bala: In release she’s able to use bala. Isabella fires them from her pointed index finger. They’re a dark red in colour, and appear to take on a spear like shape. Cero: Isabella is quite proficient in using cero, and it’s one of her more prefered techniques. Like her bala, it has a dark red hue. Unlike her bala, it’s far slower and far more powerful. To compensate for her lack of site, she often fires it in a large cone shape. : Cero Cegador: Isabella's custom cero can be used in her released state. It's power, range and width are roughly the same as her regular cero, but this one will also release a blinding white light. This serves to decrease the size of her foe's retna so much, that they're effectively blind for a few seconds after (1 turn). Descorrer: Isabella can open up a Garganta to take her between the various realms. Cero Cornea: From her dead pupils, she can fire off thin beams of energy with enough force to destroy a boulder. Pesquisa: 'Release of her Zanpaktou hightens Isabella's sense to incredible levels, with the use of pesquisa. Where as before she had to rely on a bit of reiatsu sensing and her echolocation, she can now function, in battle, far more efficiently, by being able to see people's locations, reiatsu levels and reiatsu based attacks. Res '''Gran Rey Cero: '''If Isabella's really wants to, she can pour an immense amount of energy into a cero and mix it with her own blood. This acts as a catalyst for one of the strongest ceros known to Arrancar. Isabella's is both wide and long, a dark purple, and capable of destroying a small fortress with ease. Res Zanpakutō Isabella's Zanpaktou is a simple and plain tanto, with a black wrapped hilt and solid circular tsuba. '''Release command: '''Desteñirse 'Ressurecion: ' ' To enter her released state, Isabella must first remove her mask, places her tanto to her chest, and stabs it with her Zanpaktou. The blade runs through her Hollow Hole. Normally, Isabella will fall to her knees and curl up into a ball, as her skin becomes awash with blood. After a couple of seconds, large bat like wings burst from her back and the blood eventually washes off her body. When it does, an armor of black bone covers her arms and legs, but her torso is usually unprotected, but for whatever clothing she was wearing before release. The horns of her stolen mask take physical form on either side of her head and her hands become clawed. Her once light skin becomes pale and near blue, and her ears grow to physically resemble her hearing ability. To revert back, she must curl up into a ball again and let her wings recede. Her clothing is ripped and torn after the transformation, so prefers to avoid it when possible. Leech Any cuts or injuries that a foes has which expose blood, will begin to burn slightly before this ability takes effect. When it does, and if her opponent is within 30 meters of her, then thin streams of this blood will flow from their wounds to her. The more wounds they have, the more blood that flows, and the more Isabella is healed. This also works by her biting an opponent which will heal her more, but it’s considerably hard to do without risking damage to herself. It has a three turn Cooldown. Scream She opens her mouth and emits a high frequency, high amplitude scream that will affect anyone within a 100 meter radius of her. In most cases, it will be so painful that her foes will be incapacitated for a short while (one turn) with their hearing/balance impaired and terrible headaches. If someone’s Rei is two more than her Sei, then they have enough to offset the effects. It has a three turn Cooldown. Other Items Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Isabella is insane, simply put. She sees acts of normal kindness to be cruel, and cruel acts to be kind. It's not always quite that clear cut, but that's generally what she goes by. That being said, she is very kind in her own way, and if an OC puts up with her, then she doesn't really care if they're human, spirit or Hollow. She's got black hair, black eyes and only wears black. She's blind, but it's often hard to notice due to her echolocation and spiritual senses. Apart from her 'edgy' look, Isabella is quite pretty if she ever takes her mask off. OC Relationships Trivia * Isabella's theme is 'Puzzle', Opening to the anime 'Welcome to the NHK' Quotes Gallery Isabella12.jpg Isabella10.jpg Isabella9.jpg Isabella8.jpg Isabella7.jpg Isabella6.jpg Isabella5.jpg Isabella4.jpg Isabella3.jpg Isabella2.jpg Isabella1.jpg Isabella13.png Isabella30.jpg Bella16.jpg Bella15.jpg Bella14.jpg Bella13.jpg Bella17.jpg Bella18.jpg Isabella's World Isabella, being both blind and insane, has a very different take on the world and those around her. Although blind from birth, she did have her sight long enough as a Soul and Arrancar to understand the concept of what seeing is, as well as grasp what things she thought looked nice, what was 'proper' and how the world was. A mix of that and her twisted views results in her picturing Hueco Mundo, Las Noches and her companions in a better light than most. BellaVal.jpg|Valentino BellaRicco.jpg|Ricco BellaLuca.jpg|Luca BellaLevialle.jpg|Levialle BellaLasNoches.jpg|Las Noches BellaKyuu.jpg|Kyuu BellaHuecoMundo.jpg|Hueco Mundo BellaDiego.jpg|Diego BellaBlake.jpg|Blake BellaBella.jpg|Herself BellaAmon.jpg|Amon BellaFloor.jpg|Florencia BellaFlorStealing.jpg|Florencia - Friends/Close with Levialle Out of Character Info Role Player: Kylar Timezone: Auckland, New Zealand Likes: Plotting development. Writing character stories. Reasonably detailed RP (Couple paragraphs) Dislikes: Casual RP (Open parties, day to day threads, sparring), Non detailed RP (one liners) Reddit: we7887 Skype: we7887 Category:Arrancar